


Volatile

by caomoyl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caomoyl/pseuds/caomoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>For the greater good</em>, that’s what they said. They say that I won’t have to hide away from the world anymore, that I would be safe and accepted. They don’t seem to understand that I’m dangerous, I will never be accepted by people. I need to be kept hidden to protect people, so that I don’t hurt them – hurt them like I hurt mum.</p><p><img/><br/>Incredible banner by Sunbear @TDA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volatile

The shouting. They have been shouting for a while. I hate it! There has to be something that I can do; something to stop them. I should go down there, though I don’t know what I could do. They won’t listen to me, they never do. Well, Aberforth does, he loves me more than Albus ever did. All Albus cares about is himself, his glory, his new plan with that Grindelwald.

 _For the greater good,_ that’s what they said. They say that I won’t have to hide away from the world anymore, that I would be safe and accepted. They don’t seem to understand that I’m dangerous, I will never be accepted by people. I need to be kept hidden to protect people, so that I don’t hurt them – hurt them like I hurt mum.

I miss mum; I want her back. I didn’t mean for it to happen, I never wanted to hurt her. I couldn’t control it; I don’t know why … it just happened. Dead. One second she was there trying to calm me down, the next, she was lying there, limp and lifeless.

They are still shouting, shouting about me, about what Albus wants to do, where he wants to go. Aberforth doesn’t want him to go, says that he can’t take me with him wherever he is going; he says that it isn’t safe for me. I agree with him. I’m not safe to be around, I need to be here. I can’t be trusted, you never know when it will happen.

This is hurting me, hearing them being like this. I need to do something, I don’t care what. Anything that can help, anything to make them stop. Down the stairs I go, nice and slowly. One step, two steps, three…

They are getting louder, Grindelwald is involved now. I don’t like him. He changed Albus, and not in a good way. He made him think things, things that aren’t right. But Albus went along with it; I never thought he would, it’s not like him. I think he’s just glad for a friend, someone to distract him from day to day tasks that he hates, like looking after me.

Oh, no, no, no, Aberforth, don’t get your wand out. Grindelwald has his out too. I can’t bear it. I have to do something before someone gets hurt. Why isn’t Albus helping? All he’s doing is standing there, trying to reason. Hasn’t he learnt that it never works? You have to fight fire with fire, spell with spell, it’s the only way.

I have to help, I can’t stop myself. Four steps, five steps … eleven steps, twelve..

The spells are flying everywhere, Aberforth is screaming in pain. Grindelwald is using a curse on him, a painful curse. I hope Aberforth is ok. There has to be a way to stop this, a way to make it all go away. It’s times like these when I wish mum and dad were here. But they’re not, both are gone because of me. It’s all my fault, and now Aberforth and Albus are doing it too. Someone’s going to get hurt, I can tell. I need to stop it – stop it right now.

I’m in the middle of it now, screaming for it to stop. Green light clouds my vision and I’m falling … falling into the darkness, away from all the fighting, away from everything … away from the world...


End file.
